Simplify the expression. $(-3r-1)(-3r-2)$
Answer: First distribute the ${-3r-1}$ onto the ${-3r}$ and ${-2}$ $ = {-3r}({-3r-1}) + {-2}({-3r-1})$ Then distribute the ${-3r}.$ $ = ({-3r} \times {-3r}) + ({-3r} \times {-1}) + {-2}({-3r-1})$ $ = 9r^{2} + 3r + {-2}({-3r-1})$ Then distribute the ${-2}$ $ = 9r^{2} + 3r + ({-2} \times {-3r}) + ({-2} \times {-1})$ $ = 9r^{2} + 3r + 6r + 2$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 9r^{2} + 9r + 2$